Portable electronic devices such as cellular telephones are ubiquitous in many societies. The rise in popularity of portable electronic devices can be attributed, at least in part, to the ever-lowering expense of the devices. In many instances, such as smart-phones, the popularity of the devices is further attributable to the ever-increasing functionality of the devices. For example, telephones commonly include cameras, GPS receivers, and a number of applications many of which bear little relationship to a communications system.
While many of the functionalities may provide only entertainment value, some functionalities are more practical. Incorporation of a GPS receiver, for example, when combined with a web browser application allows an individual to virtually instantly obtain directions to a location of interest.
Although a wide variety of applications and functionalities are provided in mobile devices, additional capabilities are desirable. By way of example, mobile devices can be used to obtain weather information, including near-real-time radar of the area in which a user is located. Thus, a user can determine that a front is approaching, that rain is expected, and that temperatures will be falling below freezing. The actual temperature in the vicinity of the user can also be obtained. Even with all of that information, however, the user cannot be sure if a wet-looking pavement is simply damp or is covered with so-called “black ice” since pavement may be below freezing while the air temperature is above freezing.
What is needed is a system that can be used to determine the temperature of an object. A system which is portable and capable of obtaining the required data using easily implemented fabrication processes would be beneficial.